smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King Gerard's Squire
"King Gerard's Squire" is episode three of Season 2, created by Numbuh 404. It is set to run between 8 - 10 minutes in length. Synopsis One fine August day, King Gerard has invited his older cousin and her friends to his castle to further discuss his suitor situation, hoping to ease their minds from the loss of Johan. While Princess Savina and Peewit tend to him, Falla hears someone playing the flute. Overcome by curiosity, she pursues the music and discovers a young man standing near the apple tree is the culprit. Who is this talented young musician and what does their childhood entale for the future? Story The scene opens with King Gerard's castle in view and the sound of birds chirping in the nearby trees, representing a fine August day. As the camera zooms in to the main tower window, King Gerard is seen writing in his room while talking to Clockwork, who is standing on the table near him. He tells his advisor that he is inviting Princess Savina and her friends to come visit so they may help him with his suitor situation. Clockwork whirs in agreement when he also mentions how unhappy his majesty was with the results of the Grand Ball, and then takes his letter to be delivered to the Good King's castle. Before the scenes change, his majesty quietly adds, “There were many mistakes that night,” while looking to the gold-petrified apple tree branch against the far wall. The image shifts and swoops away to the castle courtyards, bringing into view a wide shot of various adult soldiers in uniform. As a pair of stoutly bearded men stroll along the wall, one turns to the other and asks, “Did you hear about the new line of pageboys that were introduced last week?” His taller companion replies, “I did. At least two out of three should suit King Gerard’s army in the future.” The first soldier asks to know more, so he continues: “The light-haired boy is friendly, but lacks build. His face is too pretty for warfare –- that is, if his majesty ever declares war.” “Maybe that boy will be fine,” the first soldier adds with a chuckle. “The king is too softhearted to consider sending any of us into battle.” With that, the two share a laugh and the scene transitions with a black screen. Sometime later, a carriage arrives with his majesty’s requested companions, so the king descends from the tower to greet them. Stepping out first is Princess Savina, who greets him with a gentle hug, and then she gestures to Falla and Peewit as they too come into view. King Gerard greets them both before taking Falla’s hand to politely kiss it, which seems to relax her otherwise tense shoulders. He then leads them inside to discuss the revised list of maidens as Clockwork reappears at his side. After several minutes of overview in the foyer, Falla stands near the window to admire the flowers growing along the abundant vines, which surround the opening. Upon further inspection, she hears a flute being played and searches the courtyards below, but sees no one. She looks back to the king, whose attention remains on the list and his cousin. The princess is also focused on her cousin’s quiet words, so Falla glances again to the window. With her friends distracted, she sneaks out of the room. She is unaware that Peewit had noticed her disappearance, having caught sight of her in his peripheral vision. Although he quirks a brow, he says nothing and looks back to the king. The scene cuts back to Falla as she exits the tower staircase. Out in the courtyards now, she listens for the music, which is growing stronger the closer she draws to the West tower. She rounds a corner and stops when spotting a handsome young man standing near King Gerard’s apple tree. He is a lightly tanned boy with platinum blonde hair and side-sweeping bangs, dark eyebrows, a lean build, and appears to be around Falla’s age. He is wearing a squire uniform, armed with a shield over his back and a sword attached to his hip. His eyes are closed as he plays a beautiful tune she has never heard before, but as she draws near, the rustling grass beneath her feet catches his attention. When he stops playing and opens his eyes, they are revealed to be a soft baby blue color. Upon seeing somebody else nearby, he jumps back, startling them both. “Who are you?” they ask in unison. He insists she go first, but she insists otherwise, so he bows his head and says, “I am Josten Lancaster, a new pageboy to King Gerard. And, you are?” “I am Lady Falla Cye, a friend of King Gerard’s and tenant to the Good King,” she replies. “Your music is transcendent.” He relaxes and steps forward to thank her, but admits that it was just something he improvised on the spot. He gestures to the broken branch behind him, claiming the sad tale of Sasha’s was his inspiration for the tune. Falla nods and lowers her head, which prompts him to ask what troubles her. She recounts the knowledge she has of Johan having torn the branch at the Grand Ball as he chased Scruple, who was disguised as Peewit. Josten finishes where she leaves off about the young knight being turned evil, having learned of it during orientation from the Man-At-Arms. Suddenly, Falla changes the subject and asks him how he can play the flute if he is a pageboy. As she figures, “You’re training to become a squire and, eventually, a knight. Knights don’t play with flutes, they play with swords, right?” To that, he scratches his neck and confesses that he is a self-taught musician and writer. However, he insists it is not valuable enough for a profession, which is why he keeps it a secret from the Man-At-Arms. “That, and I’m one of only three pageboys he must train this year,” he adds, “No other boys in the kingdom have been brave enough to join, so I would be a fool to let him down.” He shrugs and adds, “After all, there are plenty of Royal Bards out there, but not enough loyal knights to his majesty.” To that, Falla nearly objects, but stops herself with Johan in mind. An awkward silence ensues until Josten clears his throat with another step forward to study her. “You seem familiar. Have we met before?” he asks, stowing his flute in his tunic. She studies him, too, and nods, remembering his gentle blue eyes and warm smile from her early childhood –- the mention at which he ducks his head in shy gratitude. He remembers her dark hair and captivating eyes, to which she flicks a hand as if to say, “Oh, that’s nothing,” although she is flattered. Suddenly, Josten has a light bulb moment: “You were the girl who fancied knights, if I’m not mistaken -– the one who stopped me with your father because I had a stick for a sword and was beating a wall with it. Were you not the one who suggested I could become a knight to his majesty?” Hearing that, she remembers that day: “Yes, I was about seven years of age. I remember you being startled back then, too.” “And I was eight! I always thought we were close in age,” he says through a smile. “We were in the blacksmith’s shop in the North Regiment Estate, I think. Or was it the Duke of Merlot’s castle?” “It was North Regiment Estate,” Falla confirms. “I remember the signs our coach passed by as we entered the Marketplace. They have the finest blacksmiths in all of Europe.” Josten nods and murmurs, “Small world,” before resting his hands on his sides. After a pause, he asks, “What were you doing with your father that day?” “Personal business. We needed a new sword after my father’s old one broke,” is her only explanation, followed by her crossing her arms. The boy glances down only to notice the gold bracelet on her wrist when lifting his gaze. When he expresses interest in it, she claims it was a gift from someone in her family. Seeing how she is uncomfortable with the subject of her background, he tries to ease her by saying, “I understand. Sometimes things in the past are best kept hidden. Perhaps you’re protecting someone you love in doing so.” She loosens her arms and agrees. Then she asks about his fencing lessons, gesturing to his sword, which he then takes ahold of. Unsheathing it, he inspects the blade while talking about the Man-At-Arms. “He’s stricter with us than you would think, but I know he means to mold us into the men we are capable of becoming,” Josten explains. “He sees our true potential before most of us see it within ourselves.” He then offers her the sword, which she is eager to take. “Do you know how to fence?” he asks. “I know a sliver’s-worth. Will you show me something new?” she replies. “I’ll certainly try,” he says, “but remember, I’m new. You probably know more than me at this point.” To that, she states, “Duly noted,” so Josten removes the shield from his back to take a defensive pose. When he tells her to try attacking him, she does so, and he is able to gauge her current skill level. At first, he instructs her to spread her legs to maintain balance when striking, and then corrects her way of gripping the sword handle. When she shows improvement, he reclaims the sword to demonstrate path-motion fluidity -– the technique he is learning to improve his chances of winning close combat battles. She is intrigued, so he gives it back and puts up his shield to let her keep practicing; this time, her tactics are bolder and the blows to his shield cause him to step back several times. Ultimately, he ends up tripping on one of the apple tree’s roots and lands flat on his back. Falla starts laughing while helping him to his feet, and Josten –- rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder -– laughs with her. “You bested me,” he states. “I couldn’t have done it without that tree,” she answers before turning to the apple tree and lightheartedly stating, “Much oblige, Sasha!” He laughs again and shakes his head with a hand on her shoulder. “Keep practicing and you would best any man –- I’m sure of that.” She pats his hand and thanks him before he adds, “I daresay you could be a knight if you were a boy.” To that, her smile fades, and so does his. He withdraws his hand and ducks his head, stuttering as he tries to apologize. “I –- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean -–” “No, you’re right, it’s just -–” “–- You’re a worthy adversary, Falla. But –-” “-– Then who says I can’t be one, if I am worthy like you’re saying?” They both fall silent while looking at one another as if turned to stone, but eventually they sigh in unison and look in different directions. She crosses her arms while he puts his shield over his back like before, and then tentatively lifts his head to say, “Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries.” She nods and is about to speak when they hear someone approaching. Peewit rounds the corner followed by Clockwork, both of whom call out to catch the young lady’s attention. The camera cuts to Falla as she turns to see them, which also reveals Josten as he leans over. Cutting back to the widescreen shot of all four, Peewit approaches and asks why she left. Upon seeing Josten, he asks who is the new friend she has made. Falla introduces Josten to Peewit and vice versa, and both casually greet one another. Clockwork hops forward to shake hands, making all sorts of excited chirps and whirs, which Josten finds fascinating. He recalls having heard about the toy Smurf, but had not seen him in person until now. Falla asks, “Have you met King Gerard yet?” to which Josten explains, “Yes and no. He spoke to me and the other two pageboys at our orientation, but we had no personal conversation.” He goes on to admit that he feels the boy king is a caring and fit ruler despite his uncanny youth, so he looks forward to serving him from now on. “I’m sure he would love to know you personally,” Falla suggests. As she takes hold of Josten’s wrist, she adds, “He loves music, too. I bet he would adore that tune you composed for Sasha.” From a distance, a booming voice calls out, “Lancaster!” so Josten flinches and nervously reclaims his hand. “Uh –- perhaps some other time,” He stammers. He steps away, adding, “I should return to my fencing lessons. The Man-At-Arms has noticed my disappearance.” Then he briskly flees the courtyards, shouting from off-screen, “It was great seeing you again, Lady Falla!” Falla frowns, but wishes the boy good luck before turning back to Peewit to ask, “A Franc for your thoughts, little guy?” The jester shrugs and comments on Josten seeming like a nice guy, but “maybe his hair is lighter than his conscience.” His companion complacently accepts the possibility, although she tries not to judge him until they know him better. With that, they journey back up to the main tower to rejoin his majesty and her highness, both of whom are waiting patiently for them. Upon their arrival, King Gerard jokingly asks if his problems were too boring for them to want to stay put, which makes the girls smile. Princess Savina fills Falla in on their progress as her cousin offers the scroll to her. With the camera over Falla’s shoulder, the list now reads: :#Lady Pricilla of North Regiment Estate :#Princess Francesca of Baufort Castle :#Queen Gwendolyn of Eastern Shore Estate :#Princess Miranda of South Atmira Castle :#Princess Cara of East Firebird Castle “Three removed, I see,” she states before handing it back to him. Clockwork hops up onto the table near his majesty and watches as they chat about the remaining girls, most of whom he met at the Grand Ball. He admits that she was right about Princess Karla being stuck-up compared to her younger sister, Cara, and that while Princess Andrea was a lovely and charming woman, he believed they were too distant in age. Their conversation continues until Peewit notices the sun going down, so he suggests they venture back to the King’s castle -– that way, he won’t miss dinner. Princess Savina gives her cousin another hug before saying good-bye and leads her friends down to their awaiting carriage. He follows them with Clockwork on his shoulder. Before climbing aboard, Falla bids him farewell. The king reaches for her hand, which she allows him to take, and he kisses the top of it like earlier. Once in the carriage, their driver gives the stirrups a flicker, causing the twin steeds to canter away. Savina waves to her cousin from the window until they are out of sight, and then asks Falla why she strayed. Falla begins telling her about hearing beautiful flute music, which prompted her investigation, and how the music was being produced by a handsome young pageboy name Josten. With her interest peaked, Savina asks for details about the boy, so Falla describes his physical appearance with phrases like, “gentle eyes,” “lean, but masculine,” and “a chiseled jaw.” “So, I finally have some competition, is that it?” Peewit asks with a twinge of jealousy in his voice. “''Sure'', Peewit,” Falla answers with subtle sarcasm through a smile. “Hmph! You must not have noticed his little dandruff problem, then.” The girls share a laugh and are heard assuring him he is not being replaced as the camera begins zooming away. The carriage gradually falls into a Worm’s Eye View, leading down the pathway as the episode comes to an end on an uplifting melody. Trivia *In the Word Document, this episode is only four pages long and exactly 2,000 words. It was written between June 13th - 30th, 2014. Revisions and expansions were made between the years in November of 2015, May of 2016, and the final draft was completed on April 16th, 2017. The ending length is at six pages long with 2,579 words. Continuation *'Episode 2' -- "Somebody's Hidden Talent" *'Episode 4' -- "Smurfing a Goblin Hollow" Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes